This invention relates to current pulse generator for a triggering system. More particularly, this invention relates to a dual power source pulse generator for a triggering system.
Generally, high current pulse sources have several applications in high voltage, power switching devices such as an ablative plasma gun for triggering an arc flash mitigation device, a rail gun, spark gap switches, a lighting ballast and series capacitor protection, for example. Conventionally, these devices include two or more main electrodes separated by a main gap of air or gas, and a bias voltage is applied to the main electrodes across the main gap.
The high current pulse source provides the high current pulse to trigger the ablative plasma gun to generate conductive ablative plasma vapors between the main electrodes. The high current pulse is typically greater than approximately 5,000 Amps (5 kA) to generate adequate plasma vapors, for example. Also, high voltage greater than approximately 5,000 Volts (5 kV) is utilized to overcome a breakdown voltage of air and initiate the high current pulse across pulse electrodes. Typically, high current pulses, e.g. lightning current pulses are defined as having an 8 μs rise time/20 μs fall time. High current pulses are commonly generated through high energy high voltage capacitor discharge that can have capacitive values in the millifarad range. High voltage high energy capacitors are very expensive and it makes the single capacitor pulse source economically unfeasible for most of the applications except for some laboratory equipment. Thus, there is a need for a cost effective pulse generator system for a triggering system.